


［中苏］梦.微之

by fanbingC



Category: Country Humans - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbingC/pseuds/fanbingC
Summary: 不要在我的墓碑前哭泣，我不在那里，我没有睡去。
Relationships: China/USSR
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	［中苏］梦.微之

“爹，东西准备好了。”

“知道了。”

CN接过黑龙江准备好的衣物将其穿戴整齐，十二月份的气温可不容小觑，尤其是冬至刚过天头还没缓过来。

“爸爸，你穿这么多是要去哪儿啊？”

“……去拜访一位故人。港儿乖，安心养病，爸爸很快就回来。”

CN走过去，俯下身子亲了亲她的额头，已经没之前那么烫了。

“不错。”

CN又揉了揉那柔软的黑发，将散乱的发丝别在她耳后。

“爹，天黑的早，凉。早些回来。”

“嗯，你们先互相照看一下吧。”

围巾围好，酒壶斜挎在肩。门被微微打开，又趁着冷气还没灌进来，便带上了门。

随着CN的离开，屋内的大小孩子又开始吵闹起来。

“哥，爸爸说的是哪位故人啊？”

黑龙江有些沉默，按了按肩膀上面的伤痕。

“……是爹曾经的老师。”

CN此行是去拜访USSR的，对此USA似乎颇有微词。

“明明这是圣诞节，你应该陪我才对。”

屏幕中的人毫无形象的躺在沙发上，不满的哼着。

“抱歉，今年我有点话想对他说。”

“……也对，毕竟今年是你70岁的生日，你终于比他大了。”

USA冷哼一声，也没继续说什么，就将电话挂断了。

的确，自己平时很忙，不是每年都会去拜访那位逝去的故人的。但今年突然就有很多话想对他说，所以还是抽了时间，定了行程。

CN走进那片白桦林，那个见USSR最后一面的地方。

他离开的太快了，都没来得及准备什么，就那么消散在了寒风中，倒是洒脱的离开了。

今天是个好天气，CN在林中无方向的漫步时想——和28年前的那天一样。

阳光懒散的从树叶间落下来，打在人身上，带来不了什么热量，但却让人心情不错。

得找个地方停下来了，CN思考着，没有固定的纪念地还真是麻烦。

又走过了不知多少树干，终于发现了个小营地。可能是猎人留下的，火早就熄了。CN也不打算再点，就坐在倒放的木桩上，将腰间的酒拿下来。

伏特加被放在一旁，温热的白酒被灌进口腔，又滑入喉咙，温热的感觉在口中荡开。

“老师，我今年70岁了。”

CN突然开口，对着那熄灭的火堆，向着那永远69岁的老师。

“这条路远方的风景，我已经看到一些了。虽然很难，但是我走下去了。”

“你那老对头USA最近还在与我挑事，还当我是90年那时候呢哈哈哈哈……唉，他真是不让人省心。”

“RUS最近处境不太好，西方对他的施压还是没有减轻。……但他和你一样，他很坚强。”

………………

CN与看不见的故人说着近况，有时会笑，有时也叹气。他说话的声音越来越小，最后的几个字就那么随风飘散，脸被埋在手掌中，CN需要刻意的调整自己的呼吸，防止什么不该出现的东西出现。

他又灌下一口酒。靠在身后的树干上，眼睛微闭，思绪又传回了几十年前的那天。

………………

那是刚建国的那天，举国欢庆，天安门下花如海人如潮，随着那句——

“中华人民共和国 今天 成立了!”

那5颗闪耀的金星终于印刻在了自己的脸上。青年意气风发，笑的爽朗，他端着酒杯来到了自己恩师面前，去敬他一杯酒。

USSR脸上难得露出笑容，他坐在桌边看着来敬酒的——自己一手教育长大的孩子。

“好。”他说。

将CN手中的酒杯换成一整瓶酒。

“今天是个高兴的日子，我的小布尔什维克。”

他将瓷杯中的酒喝光，扔在一旁。

“今天应该好好喝一次。”

“是，是这样的，老师。”

烈酒灌入食道，灼烧着喉咙和胃袋。CN不禁咳嗽几声，夹几筷子菜安抚自己开始叫嚣的胃。身边的USSR却已经喝完一瓶，用宽大的手掌拍CN的背。

因为酒精而升高的体温让CN的后背能明显感受到他手掌的形状。CN喉结滑动着，似乎想说什么，但最后还是被酒压了回去。

喝的快了。CN扶着头，酒气熏得他发晕，本来就红的脸现在不成样子。视线变得模糊，身旁的USSR逐渐散成红色的雾气，只剩那镰刀与锤子在闪着金光。

“老师……”

CN伸出手探向那团雾气，却反倒被那雾气拥入怀中。

“CN。”

USSR似乎也醉了，声音沙哑的低声说。

“你是我最骄傲的学生。”

……

后面也不知道又喝了多少瓶，总之当CN意识清醒时，自己被一群孩子围着。

“父亲！父亲！CN哥醒了！”

孩子们笑着大喊，又四散跑开给USSR让路。夜晚的白桦树在秋风的吹拂下发出沙沙的响声，面前的火堆中爆出柴火裂开的声音。

难得的安宁祥和。

“醒了？”

USSR的声音从边上传来，CN应了一声，挣扎着从地上坐回树桩，白桦林吗？CN笑 能从开国大典上把自己带到这里的也只有USSR一个了。

头还是很晕很胀，但被凉风吹的也好了许多。CN靠在树干上看着USSR给每个孩子分酒。

“今天是个高兴的日子。”

孩子们都分到了一小杯，回到自己的位置小口啜饮着。而USSR，则是拿出了一把手风琴。古老的木材散发着亲和的气息，与橘红色的火光一起映在他的脸上，那英朗的线条被光模糊的也亲和起来。

他闭上眼，手指抚上琴键。

“还记得我教你的歌吗？”

也不等CN回答，乐声就在他手中的风琴中流淌出来。

是喀秋莎

孩子们听到前奏就兴奋起来，齐齐的哼唱与USSR低沉的嗓音交在一起，显得尤为和谐。

正当梨花开遍了天涯

河上飘着柔曼的轻纱

喀秋莎站在俊俏的岸上

歌声好像明媚的阳光

CN也跟着哼唱起来，USSR教的所有知识自己是在努力一字不差的跟进。这首歌，也不例外。

CN凝视着USSR，他正像孩子们望着，暗红色的眸子里不是往日的犀利，是难得的放松。

喀秋莎站在俊俏的岸上

歌声好像明媚的阳光

歌一首一首的唱，月亮也一步步的向上，孩子们的吵闹声，也逐渐平缓的下来。

小的趴在大的身上，聚成一团团红色小火焰。USSR抱起了大部分，给CN留下了几个。

“把火熄了，该回家了。”

CN小心的踩灭了火，抱起了孩子们。

酒还剩下个底，CN不应该接着喝了。但是看着那闪着水光的瓶口，他还是鬼使神差的喝完了。

孩子们被安置在床，USSR替每个孩子盖好了被子，看着孩子们睡颜，退了出来。

门刚刚被关上，USSR一转身就被眼前突然放大的脸吓了一跳。

CN急切的贴了上来，浓重的睫毛扫的USSR脸上发痒。他吐出灼人的气息，带着伏特加的香气。

他叫到“老师，老师。”

他揽住了USSR的腰。

他吻上了USSR的唇。

USSR推了推他，但是醉了的CN力气大的出奇，不退反进的让两人的身体又了几分。

CN用牙齿轻磨着USSR的唇，舌尖撬开牙关与口腔中的舌纠缠在一起。

青年还没什么经验，似乎只知道要把面前的人拆吃入腹，用舌扫过USSR口腔每处，USSR看着面前的青年，那黑色的瞳孔中似乎有团火焰。

“今天是个高兴的日子。”

USSR想起自己说过的话。

对，今天是个高兴的日子。

于是他闭上了眼，与CN的舌纠缠在一起。

俩人吻的激烈，互不示弱的进行着拉锯战般抢占领地，没人服软，就像是烧红的镰刀与锤子碰撞在一起，激起火星。衣服在跌跌撞撞往卧室走时一件件脱落，饶是穿的多，两人最终还是赤裸的躺在了床上。房间内的壁炉烧的正旺，但还没让室内升温。冰凉的空气让皮肤浮起一层鸡皮疙瘩，也让两具火热的身体靠得更近。

CN亲吻着USSR身上的伤疤。大大小小，最深的一道就在心脏旁边，CN用舌去舔舐，感受这伤痕之深。

USSR也抚摸着CN身上的伤痕，新旧皆有，最新的甚至还没愈合，在心口上结上一层浅浅的疤。

“老师。”他听见身上炙热的人喊。

今天是个高兴的日子。

USSR嗯了一声拥住了身上的人。

火渐渐把屋内的气温升了起来，却也比不过两人的缠绵。

低沉的粗喘和压低了的呻吟，给寒冷的夜填上那么一丝暖意。

CN又吻住了USSR，尽情掠夺着他肺中的空气，身下扩张带来的异样感让USSR分神，一不小心就落了下风。

他被吻的呼吸急促，双眼有些失神的看着三根手指从自己身下拔出，拉出几根长长的细丝。粘稠的液体亮晶晶的糊了CN一手，那些液体与CN硬的发疼的性器顶端分泌出清液一起被涂抹开来，之后便顶上了那炙热的后穴。

两人都是第一次做难免不适应，未经开拓的后穴紧的很，本能的蠕动着排斥着侵入的异物。太紧了。

CN被夹的直喘气，也没法前进，只能缓缓的抽送起来。

这种痛感对USSR来说自然算不上什么，只不过这感觉过于奇怪，让他身体有些紧绷。

CN安慰般的俯身下去吸吮USSR的浅色乳首，听着身下人的气息紊乱便更加卖力。

上身的细碎快感让USSR逐渐放松下来，也突出后穴的空虚感。他将手指插入CN柔软的黑发间，低声催促着他快点儿进来。

“是，老师。”

性器被大幅度抽出，又挺身狠狠肏入，破开紧致的穴肉顶到深处，也丝毫不管它们的挽留便狠狠抽动起来。

USSR因为满足而发出一声沉重的鼻音，扬起头露出脆弱的脖颈。CN也一路吻上去了啃噬着上下滑动的喉结，留下浅浅的痕迹。手握住USSR因为快感而微微颤抖的性器上下撸动。

没有经验的人只知道胡乱的抽动，但是在意外的撞到那块让USSR闷哼一声的软肉后，这场性事似乎就变得疯狂起来。

毕竟，就算USSR平日里如何强硬，身后的软肉终归是那么柔软。

下身传来的快感愈发强烈，让那双暗红色的眼没了往日的锐利，而是逐渐被情欲的水雾覆盖。声音也逐渐软下来，手紧抓着床单低哼着。

USSR拥上CN的脖颈，让俩人距离靠得更近。他用沙哑的声音说道

“叫我。”

“老师？”

“不，叫我的名字。”

CN感到USSR的后穴开始有规律的紧缩，它快到了。

“USSR…USSR……”

两个人的唇又覆在一起，白浊在CN手中喷溅开来，而他自己也是勾着USSR的舌射在了深处。

吻因为USSR高潮失神而中断，CN的舌退出他的口腔，拉出一道长长的细丝。两人的身体全是细汗，在不算温暖的屋中蒸出白气。

CN看着身下因高潮而红着脸喘息的USSR，又觉得有些口干舌燥，身下发紧。

“老师”

USSR将有些散开的瞳孔重新聚焦到面前的CN脸上，高潮让他有些发晕。

青年的脸也红的不像样子，他抬手将CN湿透了的黑发别在耳后，手又覆上再次勃起的性器，轻笑着说真有精神。

CN愣了一下，但随即就再次压了上去。

这注定是一个不眠之夜。

…………

“唔……好冷。”

可能是梦中的温度与现实相差甚远，让CN醒了过来。太阳开始西沉，红霞满天。

不知什么时候下了场小雪，在地上积了薄薄一层，让自己的衣服上也落满了冰晶。

“怎么就睡着了，太累了吗？”

CN轻声责怪自己，逼迫僵硬的身体站起来挪动。

“孩子们该担心了。”

眼前闪过一颗红星，身前似乎有一个模糊的身影。

虽然这不可能，但是还是让CN呆在了那里。

轻声开口

“……老师？”

…………

［28年前］

“……有段时间没见到了，老师。”

CN寻着脚印来到这片白桦林，看到自己的导师逆光站在那儿。

就这么想远离人群吗，自己一个人逝去…不冷吗？

“是啊，你长得真快。”

USSR望向CN，曾经的青年经过40多年的岁月步入了中年，风似乎吹平了他的尖锐，让他整个人看起来更加的平和。

多可笑啊，在圣诞节这个日子里离开，这不是给大洋彼岸的敌人圣诞礼物？

CN皱眉，USSR与自己的记忆相差甚远，自己在USA那呆了一段时间，没想到他会消瘦成这样。

他看不清USSR的表情，但他能明显感觉到，曾经的老师就像是饱经风霜的老兵，在寒风中闪着最后的烛光。

“就这么快？马上就要到您的生日了。”

“没那必要了，人走茶凉，何必再自欺欺人。”

USSR看着CN的脸，感受着自己的身体渐渐崩坏，到最后也没说出什么，最后终变为一声叹息。

“现在说什么都晚了，对吧？我不可能走下去了。这对你来说到底是喜讯还是噩运呢…可能有些自私，但是我离开之后，这面旗终会交到你的手上，我希望你能继续走下去。”

“老师……”

“我知道你恨我，CN。”

“是的，老师，我的确恨你。”

CN紧抓着自己的长袍，缓缓吐出自己的心声，他的喉咙有些发紧。

这个时候早已经没必要去撒谎，他恨USSR，这是当然。

被迫离开的孩子，身上的伤痕，和无休无止的争吵。

“但是，同样的，我也的确爱你。”

是你在我最痛苦的时候伸出了手，告诉我应当如何去成长。

我的内核，不就是你曾经的红星闪着的光吗？

“是啊……谁不是呢…”

从曾经的爱，到病态，到后来的兵戎相见。

谁能分清这其中是恨多，还是爱多。

利益与真情的交杂，就像是那剪不断理还乱的线，将俩人紧紧缠绕。

理想照不进现实，那在战火纷飞时代中的青涩爱情也终是一场泡影。

“我知道老师，我明白。”

就算曾经的他带给了自己多大的痛，那也是他的老师，那个在寒夜里相拥的人啊。

两人无话

明明是最后的时间，但俩人却仍是默契的不再说话，只是相互对望着。

余晖散尽

时间到来

“老师，我……”

CN有些迟疑的开口，打破寒冷的沉默。

但他的眉头拧的几乎扭曲

“CN。”

USSR抚上他的脸，唤了他一声。

“我的学生”

眉结被温暖的手摁住，带来一丝暖意。

“再为我唱一遍，那首歌吧。”

CN固执的摇了摇头。

“唱吧。”

他看着自己老师的身体上逐渐出现裂痕，终是开了口。

声音发抖，本来柔和的歌唱的七零八碎。

正当梨花开遍了天涯

河上飘着柔漫的轻纱

喀秋莎站在俊俏的岸上

歌声好像明媚的阳光

脸上的温度逐渐消失

声音抖的也越来越厉害

喀秋莎……站在俊俏……的岸上

歌声好像……

不能再唱了，再唱——发出来的就是哽咽了。CN仰头看着那团红色的雾气，终是做了自己一直想做的事情。

他想拥抱他，想亲吻他。

他们俩已经很久没有相吻过了。

压迫 冷血和疯狂封尘了太多的回忆。

那无数相伴的日子，那无数交合的夜晚。都被坚冰所困，不见天日。

现在，冰出现裂痕，可这俩人却无法在继续创造了。

CN感到唇上传来一阵温热，他听到一声再见，他感到碎末从指缝间溜走，带走仅有的热量。留下的只有那一颗红星，在空中逐渐暗淡。

CN将那颗星握在手中，放在心上。

我应该开心

CN想

从今天起就不用在屡屡远眺了。

可是哀痛也缠绕上CN的心头。

眼泪，终是落了下来。

CN用手背擦去，他记得USSR告诉他——不能哭，莫斯科的眼泪终会在面颊上冻成冰晶。

那时候，他们俩人坐在烛火前谈笑。USSR轻抚自己的头，自己会轻吻那布满伤痕的手。

一切都是那么安宁祥和。

“老师，我……是您最骄傲的学生吗？”

没人回答

再也 没人回答

回复他的只有喧嚣的夜风和空气中逐渐弥漫起来的硝烟味道。

…………

回过神来，那颗红星是自己的，因为太冷而发光，黑影只不过是些树影罢了。

“我在想什么呢。”

“我们两人之间早就生死两隔了啊……”

还未缓过来的身体一步步向前走着，像家的方向。

连CN自己都没察觉到，那早就冻得失去了知觉的脸上，划过了一颗泪珠。在凝结成冰之前逃离了面颊，在空气中碎成冰晶。

白桦树林重新恢复宁静，雪又开始下了，盖上了之前行人的脚印。一瓶伏特加孤零零的待在雪地里，也不知道等待他的是什么样的命运。噢，还有那张被酒瓶压住了的纸，上面的中文零乱，勉强能认出个大概

君埋泉下泥销骨，我寄人间雪满头。

世事一场大梦，

人生几度秋凉？

夜来风叶已鸣廊。

看取眉头鬓上。

过去了那么多年的事情重现，就像是一场梦般。

微如浮萍，却在心中占下很大一块地方。

“老师，打扰了，晚安。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！喜欢的话留下个kudo吧！  
> 有评论就更好了嘿嘿嘿


End file.
